Empty House
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: 'The house is going to be so quiet when we go back. Usually, there's at least Lyra but now…' she shook her head as she trailed off. Draco put his hand across the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles.


**Hey guys! Welcome to day 8 and tomorrow is my birthday! Yayy! Anyways I'm here with yet another Dramione, unfortunately, there will be no Star Wars fics in this countdown. Now I'm going to go back to watching b99 on Netflix (anybody else loves the show and mad at Fox for cancelling it?).**

* * *

'Mom! My hair is fine! And yes I do have everything packed!' grumbled Lyra. 'Why don't you go bother Scorpius?' she added.

'Oh I will, I just want to make sure you feel okay sweetie.' said Hermione.

Sighing Lyra said 'I feel way better than 'okay' mom. I've been waiting so long to go to Hogwarts and listening to Scorpius' stories never made it any better and now I get to make my own stories just like you and dad did. And I can not be any more excited than this. So please go and make sure Scorpius is ready for his fourth year, even better go pull his cheeks in front of Rose!' she giggled and skipped off with that before her father could come and make sure she was alright. Rose was her brother Scorpius's girlfriend and Lyra loved to tease Scorpius about it.

To be honest, Lyra was feeling more than just excitement, she was very nervous too. 'Is it normal for someone to be this nervous about their first day at Hogwarts? What if it's not, what if I'm the only one? Merlin, I'm a weirdo and I'm not going to have any friends and I won't get sorted, and I'll fail. Wait if I don't get sorted how will I fail? That's it I'm going to be an absolute failure!-' Lyra was suddenly cut off her train of thought when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

'Hey, you okay? You look like you're about to start hyperventilating or crying, also you've been mumbling like a fucking weirdo. Oopsie! Pardon my French!' said the owner of the hand on her shoulder. Lyra was greeted with the familiar sight of dark skin, wild black hair and the smell of watermelon bubble gum.

Chuckling Lyra replied 'Didn't realize that I started mumbling my thought like a - as you so eloquently put it- 'fucking weirdo'. I was just freaking out over Hogwarts and shit. But now that you're here I am reminded of the fact that I'm a Malfoy and you a Zabini and we guys never lose control. Well mostly…'

With that, they laughed and continued talking.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, was making sure Scorpius had everything.

'Well, now that you're such a big boy and all, I won't make this too long and embarrassing. You have everything?' she waited for him to nod and continued, 'Good, now don't forget to write at least once a month and don't get Rose and yourself in any trouble if you know what I mean.' she added with a smirk as she watched the pair blush. 'And that's my cue to leave' with that she quickly walked away as she heard Scorpius call after her in frustration.

Seeing her daughter walk away from her husband with a frustrated sigh she decided to walk up to them. Passing her daughter she asked 'He annoying you? Or spoiling you?' to which Lyra just chuckled and said 'A bit of both but mostly being annoying.' and walked away.

Finally reaching her husband she entwined their fingers and looked up at him as he watched his children. The train was getting ready to leave which meant that Lyra and Scorpius came back to them to say goodbye.

'Have fun kiddo.' Draco said as he ruffled his son's head who just smiled and nodded. Scorpius then came to his Hermione who kissed Scorpius's cheeks and made him promise that he'd write. They then watched Scorpius walk away and grab Rose's hands after which the couple proceeded inside.

Hermione then turned to Lyra who was standing a bit to the side and watching them with a blank look on her face. 'You okay?' asked Draco who took a step towards her and knelt down to meet her eye level. 'Yes dad, just taking it all in.' she whispered. Hermione's motherly instincts told her that Lyra would start crying now, she stepped towards father and daughter and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

'Don't start crying now, you'll be fine.' teased Hermione when she saw a few tears slip down Lyra's face.

'What?! These aren't tears, it's just that my eyes are burning…'

'Mhmh...' said Draco with a smirk, 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides you can write to us every day if you want to now go on and join Isabelle!' he wiped her tears, kissed her forehead and after one last family hug Hermione and Draco sent her away.

* * *

Draco wrapped his arms around his wife as they watched the Hogwarts express fade away along with the sounds of laughter and goodbyes. Resting his chin on her shoulders he kissed her neck and asked her 'Home?' to which she just hummed and nodded. They walked along with the other parents, all around the station people were either apparating or going to back to the muggle station. Draco and Hermione were among the ones that were going back to the muggle world where they got into their car and drove to one of Hermione's favourite muggle restaurants.

It had been so long since Draco and Hermione had come out on their own for lunch without their kids with them or waiting for them at home. As their lunch came Hermione thought about how quiet the house would be.

'The house is going to be so quiet when we go back. Usually, there's at least Lyra but now…' she shook her head as she trailed off. Draco put his hand across the table and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

'I know what you mean.' he said looking into her eyes with a slight nod of his head. 'But, I can think of a way to make the house filled with noise if you know what I mean' he winked at her with that last sentence and flashed her the same smirk she'd fallen for years ago.

'But really, getting used to just you and me again is going to be hard' Hermione said as she took a bite of her food.

* * *

'I remember how I felt my first year. I was so excited to be going to a wizarding school but a bit scared too. I remember my thought being 'What if I don't get put into a house? What if I'm super dumb compared to the others?' and all. On the other hand, I was upset about going away from my parents.' Hermione said as the the pair got into their car and drove.

After talking about their kids they talked about everything and nothing, being alone with him after all these years still made her feel like the giddy teenager. They had spent three hours eating and drinking in the restaurant and had then walked in around for about 30 minutes. Now they were finally going to go back to their house.

'I remember feeling proud and excited on my first day, I remembered all the things and stories I had heard about Hogwarts and how they met their. When I was 5 I had asked my mum how she met my father and remembered wishing that I found love at Hogwarts too. And I did…' he said smiling at her and reached out to squeeze her hand.'

'Also, I don't like to admit it but I was a bit nervous. I was also worried about not getting into Slytherin.' he added sheepishly and resisted the urge to rub his neck. Hermione laughed at that and leaned over to peck his cheek.

* * *

Walking into the house didn't feel the same as it would've if both their children had been here. It was quite and clean, no books lying around or socks hidden under the sofa.

Opening her shoes and sending them to their place with a flick of her hand she walked up to her room. Sitting at the vanity Hermione undid her hair and ran her brush through it, in the mirror she saw Draco walking up to her. Her was undoing the buttons of his shirt and attempting to blow a strand of hair out of his eyes, chuckling Hermione got up and brushed aside the strand of hair before kissing him.

'We've been married for 14 years and still, everytime you kiss me I'm blown away.' murmured Draco against her lips.

'Trust me the feeling's mutual' replied Hermione with a laugh and then proceeded to undress which made Draco growl and push her to the bed.

'Time to make the house real loud' he whispered.

* * *

As promised Draco did show Hermione how to make the house loud, thank god they didn't have neighbours.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought and I will see you tomorrow for the last day of my birthday countdown. Also imaginary house points and cookies to those who are the first three to get the Taylor Swift songs from yesterday's fic 'Change' right, put it in the review box of that fic! Also, check me out on Tumblr, I would really appreciate some more followers and interaction there!** **I'm JediWitchVampireTribute -**


End file.
